Autumn
by lil bishi hunter
Summary: sequel to Closet In which Wilson finds a cat, the ducklings get embarassed, cuddy blows her top, and House gets action. again rated M for a reason. HouseWilson pairing. you have been warned. Flames will be used to toast marshmallows.
1. Chapter 1

Lbh: Hello! And welcome to the sequel to Closet, Autumn. I would like to thank everyone who has read Closet and asked for a sequel with their compliments. Thank you so much!

Kayo: well, Lilbishihunter does not own House M.D, Cold Stone, or pixie stix.

Lbh: If I did, House and Wilson would have long hooked up. Some other changes might also be made but, to each his/her own. And well, I'd be pretty fat because I love cold stone's ice cream and sugar highs. Now, ON TO THE SEQUEL! Oh! And I wasn't sure what Wilson's favorite season is. He strikes me as a fall guy. Sorry if it is wrong.

Autumn is a special time of year for Wilson. He loves the fall leaves, hot apple cider, and the breath-taking scenery that envelopes everything with the crisp new promise of change. He practically skips up the stairs, placing fiercely colored leaves around his office, hoping to bring more cheer to the patients he will see over the next couple of weeks. Just as he's hanging a leaf in a particularly difficult place, though, Murphy's law kicks in and makes House throw open the door. Startled, James wobbles dangerously on his precariously stacked office chair, regular chair, and a box. Greg ran up behind him and tried to catch him but James wobbled forward at the last second and fell on his face instead.

"You know," House started. "It would just be easier at this point to just get the janitors to help with a ladder."

"Yeah, but where is the fun in that?" James said as he sat up. "Besides, I think you trying to catch me and me still falling down just made my first patient's day." He finished, pointing at a laughing young woman who just walked in the door.

"Um…I'm not your patient, sir." The young woman with dark hair nervously stated once she was finished laughing.

"Then what are you doing here?" House asked her, stiffly polite. He trusted Wilson with his heart, but none of the woman who came in contact with him. Jealous? You could call it that. Protective of his property? That's what it truly is.

"Um, My husband came in earlier this week with extreme fatigue and muscle pain. He talked with a Dr. Cameron and she sent him home with instructions that it was over working at the gym and that he should get some rest. This morning, he collapsed. I was told to see doctor House, who would be in a Dr. Wilson's office. Which one of you is which?" She finished questionably.

Greg immediately pointed to Wilson and said, "He is Dr. House, what can he do for you?"

Wilson opened his mouth to protest but the woman beat him to it.

"So you are Doctor House." She said, pointing to Greg.

Wilson gaped a bit then opened his mouth again but his lover beat him to it.

"How did you know?" Greg asked, somewhat shocked. James turned back to the woman.

"The person at the front desk told me where to find Dr. Cameron and she told me where to find you and that if you told me that the man next to you was Dr. House, you were he." She answered nervously, looking a bit intimidated.

James looked back at House, opening his mouth to question him but his lover was already making a bee line for the door. The woman followed him out.

Wilson just stood there for a second, then folded his arms and shook his head. Chuckling quietly, he got back to humming softly as he decorated his room.

"He has been having hallucinations and depression as well as extreme fatigue and muscle and joint pain. This isn't just going too far with a set of dumbbells. This is something neurological." Finished Foreman, looking smug.

"Well then, I am glad we have a neurologist making that statement. Thank you Foreman for stating the obvious." House finished sarcastically as he finished writing down the symptoms. "Where is Cameron?"

"Hasn't shown up yet." Answered Chase, mildly interested.

"But it is almost 2 o'clock. This isn't like her." Questioned Foreman.

"Seems like Miss hug and share and oh-so-cuddly does get sick now and again. Anyway, back to the patient. It seems as though he has a bit of something in his head, so lets start there."

"Could be a tumor. We'll get him into an MRI." Stated Chase as he got up to arrange the test.

"No good," Foreman stopped him, "He has a metal plate in his head. If we could take it out, then it would be ok."

"So arrange the surgery. Call me when the MRI results come through then transfer him to the oncology department. I'll be going back over to bother Wilson." House yelled over his shoulder as he left the room.

"Hey Jimmy!" House slammed the door again, yelling loudly for the head of oncology. "What's say that me and you go for some ice cream, eh?" The diagnostician looked around but couldn't find James. "Where are you?" Greg carefully looked out to the balcony but still couldn't find his lover.

Suddenly, arms wrapped around his waist and a soft giggling came from somewhere around his lower back. He tried to look over his shoulder but Wilson moved up and kissed him.

"If that is as naughty as you can get, we have a problem. If hiding behind a door and trying to surprise me is your idea of a bad boy, then I am going to seem like Satan himself when it comes to tonight."

"It is the best I could do with the 3 seconds I had seeing you leave the room from my desk. Now, what was that about ice cream?"

"Was thinking of going to Cold Stone. Wanna come?"

"You buying?"

"Only If I am not responsible for anything that happens tonight."

"Alright. I have nothing to do for an hour anyway." James said as he grabbed his jacket.

Greg pressed his lips against James's forehead and limped next door for his coat. Jimmy walked slowly out and waited for Greg to appear. Greg came out and quickly looked around as he made for the elevator as fast as he could. James almost ran to catch up. Hitting the door close button repeatedly, he rocked back and forth and leaned back.

James watched the numbers and said, "Clinic duty hour time again? Cuddy on the war path again?"

"Do I have a little light shining over my head that signals when I am running away from Cuddy?"

"Yes, and it burns out twice a month. No wonder you agreed to buy so fast."

The elevator opened and House looked around quickly and all but ran to the front doors. James walked a little slower behind but still quick enough to get away if Cuddy happened to looked out the door.

Out in the parking lot, House was already on his bike, holding out the helmet to James. Tired of arguing over the issue, he got on with minimal complaining and they drove off.

"Welcome to cold stone! How can we help you?" Said the blonde waitress, smiling and getting her scoops ready.

Greg opened his mouth to order but James cut him off. "I would like coffee with resses peanut butter cup pieces in a love it size cone. Can I get a cup with it?" Greg looked at James and he answered, "I wanted my ice cream some time soon, you pile so much into it that it takes forever to do anything with." As if to prove a point, the girl handed him the ice cream within 5 seconds.

"You get it with a cup?" Greg smiled. He then turned to the girl and said, "I want the biggest cone you have with everything you can put into the birthday cake flavor." Wilson shuddered slightly at the thought of the sugar load, then went back to eating his ice cream.

The girl turned a little pale, rolled up her sleeves, then started to get to work. Adding everything first, she then tried to estimate how much ice cream it would take to actually cover all the ingredients. It turned out to be a huge ball balanced on top of the biggest waffle cone in the store. Greg smiled, paid, and walked over to where James was sitting.

"You know Greg, Not even a kid could handle that. It's probably got more sugar than 20 bags of pixie stix." Wilson said, licking the ice cream off the cone. Or, at least, what ice cream he didn't scrape into the bowl.

"Not to mention how disgusting it looks." Responded Greg, taking a large lick. His face brightened and said, "It still tastes good though." He extended his arm, gesturing for James to try it.

The oncologist wrinkled his nose and said, "No thanks, even if it had the remote possibility of being to my liking, I have appointments that I need to be serious and not on a sugar high for. I'll pass."

"Kill joy."

James smiled and House smiled back.

LBH: Ok! I have done my part, now the little authoress puppy would like you to leave a review so that said puppy can leave you with another chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Lbh: Hey everybody! Exams suck and that's all I want to say on the matter of this taking so long to update. Sorry. In this chapter, we have a little problem with the medical side of the story.

Disclamer: If you want the disclaimer, look on my profile! I don't own anything except my fantasies! (and the marshmallows. Gotta love my good ol' bag of marshmallows! )

Greg and James had not been the hospital 20 seconds when they heard a loud screech. "HOUSE!"

Greg limped as fast as he could towards the elevators and Wilson ran after him. He didn't want to deal with Cuddy any more than House did.

They made a valiant effort but just as they reached the elevator, Cameron jumped down the stairs. House tried to get out of the way but he tripped over his cane, falling heavily to the floor. Wilson tried to rush to his side and run into the open elevator with him but a manicured hand clamped down on his shoulder, stopping him dead in his tracks.

Cuddy pulled him back and said, "You both will have a fitting punishment for this little stunt. I want you two in my office after you both get at least three hours of clinic duty each." The elevator door closed, removing all hope of a quick getaway. Dammit.

James turned to House and said accusingly, "I told you we needed to leave earlier. Now look, you got me in trouble!"

House glared up at him from underneath Cameron. "Well, if you had finished your coffee ice cream a little sooner, we would have been in your office, comfortably hiding out. You just had to take your time and tease me." He tried to keep rambling on but at that moment, Cameron decided to crawl off him and accidentally hit his leg. "Oh God! Watch what you are doing!"

"What?" Cameron stopped, puzzled. She didn't realize that she stopped directly on top of Greg's bad leg. He turned very pale and gritted his teeth in intense pain. He glared so murderously at her, she jumped slightly. He pushed at her but she just toppled over, not really moving and defiantly not helping relive the pressure.

James pushed her off him, not being very gentle or considerate. Why should he be? She was the cause to his lover's pain.

Foreman and Chase stepped out of the elevator, talking quickly, "We couldn't get in contact with him. He must have…" Both of them stopped, a little confused to see their boss on the floor, a flustered Cameron next to him, and a concerned Wilson hovering over House's leg, making sure there was no damage.

Satisfied, Wilson stood up, helping his lover in the process.

Greg came back with, "This probably wouldn't have happened if we were in your office either." Turning to Cameron, he started barking, "What the hell were you thinking? Jumping me like that, I thought you were over me! Guess you have competition, Jimmy."

"I-I wanted t-to slow you down. Cuddy as-asked for assis-assitance in capturing you." Stuttered Cameron, still shaken by the glare. If looks could kill, she would have been dead 3 times over.

Chase picked up the cane, handed it to House, then started talking. "We removed the plate but we couldn't get him into the MRI."

"Why not?" Asked House irritably.

"As soon as we got him into the room, he complained of a tickling inside his head. We thought that was a new symptom possibly that could be explained by the MRI. So we strapped him in and started up the machine. But as soon as we did that, he started screaming bloody murder and a large bump appeared on his head."

House just looked at them for a moment then said, "Those people in surgery are morons!"

"How so?" Cuddy questioned, intrigued against her better judgment.

"Either they didn't remove the whole plate or they didn't see the other one about 3 centimeters away from the first one! They are blind or just completely stupid! Either way, I have to deal with the consequences!"

James looked at him and sarcastically commented, "Right, the whole world just isn't as smart as you to perceive that there is a second plate in his head. We will develop our psychic abilities to fit your need, oh great master!" He did a little bow at the end to complete the comment.

Greg just glared and stuck out his tongue.

James rolled his eyes and retorted, "Oh, how mature. I'm stunned speechless by the snarky comeback."

"I'm in pain, so shut up. I at least have an excuse, unlike you who falls pathetically short on the snarky. I could still beat you in my sleep." Turning to his team, Greg asked, "Is the patient still conscious?"

Foreman answered, "No, he passed out before we could even turn off the machine. He hasn't woken up yet."

"Doesn't matter because we can't do the MRI now anyway. His heads probably all torn up. And we wouldn't be able to extract the metal bolts or whatever they used to fasten it to the head anyway. That close to his brain, love to see what type of mental capacity he has if he pulls through this." He looked at them for a second, pausing for effect.

James interrupted him, "Why can't you just fix him up enough to do the MRI? Take out the metal and put him into the machine."

"Because, when we took the first metal plate out, we could temporarily put something else there so that the intended purpose of the metal plate is still kept for a short while. But now that this happened, we have to remove the second plate, repair what we must, and then he will probably still need a metal plate there to hold everything in place." Answered Foreman, looking at the ground.

"Can't you fill this second place with the temporary stuff until you get the MRI done?" Asked Cuddy, hoping to save this man.

"No, he would probably have extensive damage to the head, preventing us from getting a clear reading on the MRI anyway, let alone fill it in with the plastic." Chase answered this time, scratching his head.

"So, MRI is out. We can't test for a brain mass. Doing a biopsy would be extremely risky due to his current condition. What else?" House asked, looking at everybody in turn.

Knowing nobody had a clue what to do, James said, "Well, we could all go up to your white board and stare at the symptoms until somebody has a bright idea."

Greg smirked and said, "Good idea, lets go." He pushed the elevator button with his cane and waited.

The door opened a few seconds later, but as Wilson stepped forward to go with the team, the manicured hand appeared on his shoulder again. "Nuh-uh. You get to stay down here with me and do some of Greg's overdue clinic hours!" Cuddy said smiling brightly.

House held the door open for him and yelled, "Oncologist needed for brain tumor possibility!"

Cuddy frowned but let Wilson go.

Lbh: so what did ya think? Next chapter we get the medical jargon and stuff along and James finds a kitty! Yay!

James: Ok… (edges away towards the door) too much sugar in her blood stream. Very bad. Must escape.

House: why are you talking like that?

James: Survival instincts kicking in. Brain only allowing primitive thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

Lbh: Ok. Listening to my House/Wilson fanmix-es, I am an invincible writer! (yeah right) but anyway, here to bring you all a new chapter. Yay! Here goes.

As they were walking towards House's office, a nurse came running up to them.

"What do you want?" asked House, slightly annoyed at her.

"Your patient has a fever of 103.2. I was sent to tell you. We need to put him into an ice bath." The nurse said, voice bristled and reluctant as if she got the short end of the straw to come and give this news. Which she did.

"Go ahead. Page me if anything else changes." House murmured before walking away.

Wilson leaned against the doorway, the ducklings sat at the table, and House was sitting on the floor. Nobody had any idea what to do. The board had the patients symptoms and the files had his past but no one could link the two into a disease.

Hallucinations

Depression

Extreme fatigue

Muscle pain

Fever

House spoke up, "Well, it probably isn't a brain tumor."

"What do you mean, these symptoms are mostly neurological and it has the most possibility." Foreman asked, intrigued and slightly relived at the fact that something was being done.

House looked at him, then said, "Look at the last symptom. Fever. That doesn't come from a long term condition."

Cameron spoke up. "It could just be a cold. He could have gotten it from anywhere. Even here."

"Or, it could be a symptom. What else?"

Foreman and Cameron glared at House. Chase spoke up, "Could be multiple sclerosis."

"Still doesn't explain the fever."

"Rhematoid arthritis?" James spoke up.

"No, hallucinations aren't explained then." Greg said quietly.

"That could be because the plates in his head got jostled around. It's a wonder that he didn't lose a couple hundred brain cells." James walked towards him a step.

"It could be muscular dystrophy." Cameron said grudgingly.

"Or, it could be something that actually explains the fever."

"Heavy metal toxicity." Chase said.

"Congratulations Chase," House sarcastically started. "You have just mentioned something that doesn't explain the fever or the hallucinations!" House paused for a second, taking the time to think for a bit. "Is there anything unusual that happened to him after the crash? Or usual, either will do." House asked, ending on a sarcastic note.

The ducklings all stared blankly at him for a few seconds then rustled through the papers. Cameron asked, "What exactly are we looking for?"

"Anything that might remotely be relevant-" At that moment, his pager went off. He looked down at it, as everyone else's except Wilson's went off. They looked down at theirs as House limped out of the room. James and the ducklings followed.

"What's wrong?" James asked as he jogged next to House.

"He went into respitory distress." He turned the corner, looking into the room. The wife was standing outside, crying as nurses ran in to get the patient breathing again. As his workers stepped forward to help out, the nurses got the breathing tube into his mouth. He passed out again.

Everybody looked at House. His eyes narrowed and he limped back the way he came. They all followed.

He walked into his office and picked up the history. He smiled, threw it down and said, "He has Lupus."

"How do you know?" Asked Foreman, picking up the file to see if he could see what House did.

"After the accident six years ago, he started to have eye problems, so he got glasses. Mouth ulcers started to appear but he has a family history of those, so no one thought anything of it. Hair loss preceded but since he is male, that's very common. The extreme fatigue and muscle pain led Cameron to believe he worked out too much. Finally, we have the hallucinations, fever, depression, heart and lung failure. The classic multiple system failure. It's lupus." House finished, looking pleased.

"Well, it makes sense." Said Wilson, slowly smiling.

"We can start the treatment, and with any luck, we can catch it so that it will still be manageable. Hopefully, he will be able to walk out of here with check ups and meds, but he can still walk out of here. At least, that's if he can still think properly." Cameron said as she got up to start the treatment. The others followed her and James was alone with House.

James smiled and walked over towards his lover. "Another life saved, another puzzle solved."

House just kissed him softly, not even bothering to comment. He then said, "Wait for about an hour and a half before coming home tonight. You might want to eat a little something." And with that, he walked out.

James went back to his own office and worked for an hour before the words swam in front of his face. He then went down and did some of his clinic time. Case after mind numbing case of idiots who couldn't tell a cold from the shingles. He finally walked out and said to the receptionist, "That's it, I'm outta here."

The receptionist looked at him and said, "Well, if you get one more done, you should have enough time in to fulfill Cuddy's punishment."

Wilson thought a moment, then asked, "What is it?"

"Guy in exam room two. Has a bit of a problem. Asked for a male doctor."

"Alright, I will be right back." And he went in.

A man in his twenties with long black greasy hair was standing there holding a magazine in front of his jeans. He looked at James and said, "Um, I have a problem. Could you close the door?" as Wilson obeyed, the man continued, "Well, I was getting low on money and my friend was tired of lending me some so I made a bet with him. I betted that if I could go into a bar and fuck three women within two hours, he would give me the money. I almost did it, but I couldn't get another bedroom for the third one, so we went into the back. I think it was some sort of kitchen, and well, some one caught us. They threw a fork and…" he trailed off. He looked away and slowly moved the magazine.

His cock was hanging limply out of his pants with a fork stuck clean through it. Blood was oozing out if it onto a towel he had placed under there to contain the mess.

James let out a small noise in shock and horror. He looked away, quickly writing on a piece of paper. "Um…well, you are going to have to have surgery to remove the fork. Uh…cover yourself and give this to the lady at the front counter. She will direct you towards the surgeon."

"Wait, why do I need surgery? Can't you just pull it out?"

"No, it could get infected and it could have messed with your reproductive system or your urinary track." James said, calming down from the shock.

The guy looked a bit pale by now but went and did as he was told.

James walked out after him, cringing at the thought of anything like that happening to him. He said, "I am leaving. No more patients. Have a nice night." He walked out the double doors to the parking lot. As he approached his car, however, he heard a small noise.

He paused, then heard it again.

He looked around for the source but couldn't see anything.

He heard it again.

He looked under his car and a pair of yellow eyes stared back at him. He reached in and grabbed the animal by the scruff of its neck.

"Mew." The cat looked at him, struggling slightly. It was gray with little brown stripes. It was cute, so he cuddled it. It purred at the attention and warmth. He smiled and got into the car.

When he opened the door, he was greeted by a trail of fortune cookies leading to the bed room. The cat was wrapped in his jacket, mewling pitifully. He followed the trail of cookies to a closed door.

When he opened it, the room was littered with random objects. Silk ties, feathers, assorted gels, a plate of snacks, and other such objects were lying at seemingly random places centered on the master bed.

James stepped into the room, looking around at the different objects when suddenly, a hand shot out from behind him. It grabbed his collar and dragged him back until he hit a body.

James grunted, "Were you hiding behind the door ever since you left?"

"Nope," Greg responded, "I hid after I was done eating and setting up. What do you have in your jacket? A present?"

"See for your self." Wilson said as he carefully handed his jacket to his lover. He moved the sleeve and saw the kitten. His eyes widened and he exclaimed, "What the fuck!?"

Lbh: Ok. End of chapter for now. Thanks for reading! I appreciate it very much. I would appreciate it more if you guys could review!

NOTE: I am very sorry to say, but this story will be put on hold for now. It seems my plot bunny has run off and I have hit a writers block. I know what I want to happen but I can't seem to write it. Very sorry and I will get back on track asap.


	4. Chapter 4

Lbh: (in huntress clothing watching a snare trap)

Bunny: (hops up to it and gets caught)

Lbh: ha! I finally got the plot bunny! Now I can finish up my last chapter of Autumn! I hope all you readers enjoy.

Greg sat there, staring at the pitiful kitten as it drank milk out of a shallow dish. It was on the coffee table next to Steve's cage, looking so sickeningly innocent, like it didn't want to just fill its belly with the poor rat.

Wilson came in with a soft towel, smiling softly. The kitten was happily eating and didn't seem too sick. Probably just a cold aggravated by the oncoming winter. He was relived and pleased that the kitten wasn't sick. Hopefully, House would let him keep it.

"So, what are you going to do with it?" House finally asked, warily eying Steve's potential future predator.

"Well, I was hoping we could keep it. It's so cute and lonely. It needs us!" Wilson finished as he wrapped the kitten in the warm towel. It yawned, curled up, and went fast asleep.

"You're forgetting about Steve McQueen." House glared, a bit peeved that his lover would forget about his pet.

"I didn't forget about Steve." Wilson said. "The kitten is young so we can train it. All we need is a litter box and some cat food. It won't even get near Steve."

House raised his eye brows a bit and said, "I doubt that. It probably is waiting for us to go to sleep so it can swallow Steve up."

Wilson smiled slightly and softly kissed House. "Please?" he asked, turning his large, brown, "doe" eyes on House.

Greg swallowed and said, "That's cheating." Before pulling James back in for another kiss. James smiled and leaned into it, sucking up for all it's worth. After all, one got more flies with honey than with vinegar.

Greg pulled back momentarily, muttering, "Fine, it can stay. But it is your responsibility." James smiled even bigger and he looked too adorable for House to not smile back. "So, is it a he or a she? And what are you going to name him or her?"

"Hm?" Wilson looked at him curiously and answered, "I don't know, I hadn't really thought of that. And I didn't look to see if it was a him or a her…" With that comment, House rudely lifted the kitten and looked under it to look.

"Mrow!" The kitten yelled, having obviously not enjoyed being woken by hands lifting into the air to look at its privates.

"It's a boy. So what are you going to name him?" Greg asked as he set the kitten back down in the towel.

"Well, how about Kori?" Wilson asked, looking at the kitten.

"Corey? Like with a C?" House asked quizzically.

"No, with a K. Why?" James turned to him, curious.

"Hm, I think it suits him." House said, giving out a rare compliment. He was surprised when arms wrapped around him and the voice of his lover whispered thank you into his ear. Before Greg knew it, the arms disappeared and he heard foot steps walking into the bed room.

He smiled, "So that's how it's going to be, eh?" and walked into the bedroom for his nightly exercise.

The next morning, the kitten woke up before everyone else. Kori was hungry and the nice man with brown eyes had fed him last night. So he went to look for the nice human.

Venturing into the room with the smooth cold floor, he spotted no man. Not even the one with the blue eyes. So Kori ventured back into the living room and spotted Steve's cage.

He had seen the rat before, but was too tired to talk much. Now he wanted food.

Kori jumped back on the small table in front of the couch where he had first woken up. The rat was still resting in his bed, whiskers twitching every once in a while. Kori suspected he was dreaming.

He didn't really want to wake up the other animal but his stomach growled loudly and he was forced to. He gave a small meow, not knowing that instincts would kick in and make the rat squeak in terror.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I just wanted to wake you." Kori moved around to where the rat had buried under his shavings.

After a few moments, a small head poked out and was quickly followed by a small body. "It's fine. You just startled me. I'm not used to being woken up by a cat." Steve was still scared, this was his natural predator, but he was smart and knew that the cat couldn't get past the cage.

"Um, well I'm getting hungry," At this, Steve stiffened, "And I was wondering where the human with brown eyes was. That milk was really good!" finished Kori with a feline smile.

Steve paused for a moment, then said, "Your name's Kori, right?" The feline nodded and Steve continued, "My name is Steve. The brown eyed human is James and the Blue eyed human is Greg. They are both through there." He pointed his tail at the bedroom, then buried himself back into his bedding.

"Thank you." Kori meowed after him, then padded into the bedroom. He jumped up on to the bed and saw one large mound in the center. 'Well, that's interesting…' Kori thought as he climbed up on top of it.

Walking around a bit, the mound shifted a bit. He balanced unsteadily as the mound started to rise then fall sharply.

House sat up as he felt slight pressure and it sent flares of pain up his leg. He looked down and saw his lover's pet sitting on his leg, looking up at him with wide yellow eyes. He picked it up by the scruff of its neck and laid it next to Wilson's face. Then he got up to take his Vicodin and get ready for work.

Wilson groggily opened his eyes and two yellow eyes peering back. "Ack!" he sat up quickly, startling Kori and making him tumble backwards. James caught him and said, "Good morning, Kori. Are you hungry?"

Kori meowed loudly and ran off. James put a pair of boxers on and went out to feed his pet and Greg.

House was feeding Steve, who for some reason, was buried under lots of shavings.

"So House, want some eggs for breakfast?"

"Fine. What ever you feel like making." House said, eyes half closed and yawning a lot.

Wilson made him breakfast and thought to him self, "I love Autumn."

Lbh: Ok guys, that was a short chapter and I know it. I hoped you liked it. Reviews are greatly appreciated! There will only be one or two more chapters left.


	5. Chapter 5

From Lilbishihunter.

I am so sorry everyone for not updating sooner. I also am sorry that you guys will have to wait a little longer for the next chapter. It will be the last but it will be extremely long (well, for me anyways) Cuddy, Cameron, Chase, Foreman, House and Wilson are all going to give a benefit for the children of the hospital. They are doing a scavenger hunt throughout the hospital for Halloween. There will be costumes, partying and fun.

I had wanted to finish and get this chapter up a while ago but since I could not find the original list, I had to make a new one. Sorry for the delay and I hope you can be paetient with me, I have a treat after this story. T'will be funny, I garentee.

Lilbishihunter.


End file.
